Always and Forever
by m3gluvsoth24
Summary: The start of Ron and Hermione's relationship. R&R!
1. New Begginings

It had been 3 months since the battle. 3 months since the death of Lord Voldemort. 3 months since that kiss. The kiss that changed Ron's life. Now, she was staying at the Burrow. They hadn't really talked except for the occasional 'Hi' or 'How are you?' Other than that, things had been really awkward between Ron and Hermione. Until tonight…

Ron sat in his room. Thinking about that kiss that Hermione gave him. It hadn't left his mind since it happened. He was busy in his own little world, when suddenly a soft knock came at his door. "Who is it?" he called out. "It's me." Said a soft voice he recognized as Hermione, the love of his life. "Come in." The door opened and in came Hermione. Eyes stained with tears, hair a mess, but still gorgeous in Ron's opinion.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked truly concerned. "Ron, I've been thinking." He motioned for her to sit next to him and she did. "That kiss was real, that's how I really feel. But, I just don't know if you feel the same way. We haven't talked in 3 months." She stopped for a moment letting tears quickly fall from her eyes. "It scares me that you haven't talked to me. So I need to know. Please, I love you so much, I just need to know." Hermione looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Hermione," 'This is it, he's going to say he hates me and that I was stupid to think that a guy like him could ever love a girl like me.' Hermione thought. "You have to know that the kiss hasn't left my mind. I can't stop thinking about it or you." Ron said truthfully. Hermione had no idea where this was going. "I love you so much. And it kills me to see you like this." Hermione smiled. "Oh, Ron. I love you too."

Ron gently lifted Hermione's chin with his index finger, wiped away the tears on her cheeks, and planted a soft, yet passionate kiss on her lips. She deepend the kiss as she placed her arms around his neck, toying with his ginger locks. The kiss was full of love, friendship, angst, passion. Everything that they had been feeling for the past 7 years was pouring out in this kiss. Finally, both stopped to catch their breath. Just in time for Ron's mother to walk in. "Ron! It's passed 10:00!! Which means everyone should be in their own rooms!!!" Hermione blushed. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley." Hermione apologized as she quitley ran off to the room she was sharing with Ginny. "Don't let that happen again, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Yes mum." Ron answered. With that, Mrs. Weasley walked out of her youngest son's room. 'My, they grow up so fast.' Molly thought. 'Lord only knows what they were doing.' she thought quitley laughing to herself.

Hermione genley opened the door to the room Ginny and her shared. 'Yes, I didnt wake her up.' Thought Hermione. "Where were you?" Ginny asked. 'Damn it.' "Oh, no where." Hermione said slyly. "Yeah right. Well, I'm sure you'll tell me about it later." Ginny told her with a laugh.

Ron layed in his bed, staring at the celing unable to sleep. What had just happened? Was he dating her now? He was so confused. That kiss had difinetly been betther than the last one. Now that he thought about it, he really had no idea why it was so awkward between them. Neither of them were mad at each other, or at least he hoped not. Was she still mad that he didnt talk to her after all this time? The thought worried him. 'Oh, don't be such a prat. Why would she be mad at you? You did nothing wrong.' he told himself. And with that he fell asleep only to think about the new beggining.


	2. True Confessions

Hermione woke to the sound of loud voices, clanks, and bangs coming from the kitchen. She sleepily walked down the stairs her eyes half open. Once she got to the kitchen, she saw everyone in their respective places; Harry and Ginny on the couch, talking, Ron helping his mother make breakfast, and so on. "Morning, luv." Ron said noticing Hermione, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Morning." She beamed.

Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, staring at Ron and Hermione's actions. They were embraced in a hug. Her arms around his waist and his arms around her back. "Since when?" asked Ginny to Harry pointing at the two. Harry shrugged.

Breakfast was loud- as usual. Everyone was talking at the same time. 'Crazy, this family. How lovely.' Hermione laughed to herself. Once breakfast was finished Ron and Hermione took a walk in the garden hand in hand.

"Ron," Hermione said quietly. "Yes luv?" he asked. "Can we talk?" she inquired motioning to a spot under an oak tree. "Sure." They sat down, her head on his shoulder.

"When you were with Lavender, it killed me. It made me so jealous knowing that you were her boyfriend. I never gave up hope, though. So when you two broke it off, I thought 'Yes! I have a chance!' And know we're together. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time, Ron. You make me so happy. Ron, I love you so much."

"I never loved Lavender. I always loved you. I was just trying to make you jealous after the Yule Ball." He explained. "Well, it worked!" Hermione exclaimed. "I know I'm sorry. I should've never done it. I'm so sorry 'Mione." He said his ears turning a deep shade of red. He was disappointed with himself for ever hurting her.

"Well, we're together now, so I can forgive you. But if you ever hurt me like that again-" she jokingly scolded, but he cut her off with a passionate kiss. "Then I'll do nothing." She said dreamily, still closing her eyes after they broke apart. "I love you, 'Mione." He told her truthfully. "Love you too!" she responded getting up. Hermione helped Ron up from his place on the grass. "Race ya!" She yelled excitedly running around the garden.

Eventually, Ron caught Hermione and pinned her down. Both were laughing and breathing hard. He planted a shower of kisses on her lips and neck. Little did they know who was watching…


End file.
